narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Body Switch Technique
|image=Mind Transfer Technique.jpg;The user casts the technique… Shintenshin.png;…and takes control of their target. |kanji=心転身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shintenshin no Jutsu |literal english=Mind Body Switch Technique |english tv=Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu |viz manga=Art of the Valentine |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Hiden~Yamanaka Clan, Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Dākukingu, Ayumi Uzumaki, Tenzo Ōtsutsuki, Hizashi Yamanaka, Noroi, Setsuna Uchiha (Sparks), Lumaria Yamanaka, Yomi Yamanaka, Kenpachi Hyuga (Rebirth), Inoka Yamanaka, Mizuki Yamanaka, Yamanaka Akihiko, Yun Nara, Ruka Yamanaka, Sei Yamanaka, Inochigake Yamanaka, Aikou Yamanaka, Shikashide Nara, Mikura, Higro Yakusumi, Kōji Nakano, Tokaku Yamanaka, Inoza Yamanaka, Nobu Yamanaka, Taro, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Inori Yamanaka, Siegfried, Manabe, Kibin, Kawaii Yamanaka, Namino Majikina, Saishii Yamanaka, Inotou Yamanaka, Inokyo Yamanaka, Chirudo Sarutobi, Lake Yamanaka, Inojin Yamanaka (SquidMeister13), Genzō Yamanaka |hand signs=Technique specific hand seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Mind Body Switch Technique is the signature technique of the . Usage Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than battle. With it, a ninja sends his mind as spiritual energy into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time. While in control of the body, the user is able to communicate with the target. Since the user is in another body, they are also able to use that body's chakra. It is also possible for the user to switch bodies with the target. This has great strategic value when used on a team-mate as neither body is left incapacitated and they may also make use of the user's abilities as well as their own while doing this. To remain inconspicuous when spying, the user can perform this technique on an animal, such as a hawk, which they can use to do aerial reconnaissance. It is generally used on immobilised targets. Drawbacks Conversely, however, the user's original body is left defenceless while this technique is active, leaving it susceptible to attack until they return. The mind transfer moves slowly in a straight direction and takes some time to return to the user's body if it misses. Similarly, if the opponent's will is strong enough, they can force the user from their body, as Sakura Haruno did to Ino Yamanaka during the Chūnin Exams. Also, if the user's chakra level is low, the technique will be harder to maintain. Furthermore, should any physical injury befall the victim's body while the mind link is active, it would cause the user's body to also receive those same injuries. This can be rectified if user cancels the technique before the victim's body receives the damage. Trivia * In the anime, the usage of this technique is usually followed by the sound of something akin to a wolf howling. * In the anime, Ino Yamanaka was not able to use this technique on Sora when he was in his . However, in the manga, during the Fourth Shinobi World War she was able to use it on Kinkaku who was in his form. Both characters are classified as pseudo-jinchūriki. It is possibly because unlike Sora, Kinkaku was in complete control of his actions. * In , Ino uses a different hand seal to perform this technique. * In , Ino uses a variation of the technique called , which switches the minds of two separate targets, instead of her own. See Also * Spirit Transformation Technique * White Snake Possession * Puppet Imitation Technique Clan::Yamanaka Clan Category:Ninjutsu